Agent Swan
by Bookaholic Girl
Summary: Bella is no ordinary woman. This 21 year old works for the FBI. The Federal Bureau of Investigation, that is. She just got her newest assignment. Who is this Mr. Cullen and why does he need her help? Read to find out. All Human. BxE. Canon Pairs.
1. Prologue

I glanced around looking for The Subject. Crouching on the ground, I picked up the fallen knife,shining in the dim lighting like ice. I slipped it into my pocket. The sound of crunching autumn leaves alerted me to his presence. I stood up.

"Why, hello, Mr. Cullen. Fancy seeing you here."

**A/N: Okay, guys. I want at least 5 reviews before I'm going to bother updating. Your chapters are being held hostage. Do you have the guts to save them? Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I forgot the disclaimer last time. Oops.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, so I do not own Twilight. I also do not own a pet penguin named Galapagos Turtle.**

I walked inside the newest building of the agency. It was nice, I thought. On the outside it looked like a dilapidated warehouse, but from the inside, it was a high-tech building. Today would be the first day of my newest assignment. I had asked to work alone. I was still recovering from the death of my last partner, Jacob Black. I sighed and pulled my mind out of my memories.

Footsteps warned me that I was not alone. I turned around quickly, brown hair fanning out behind me.

"Good morning, Aro," I greeted him with a nod.

"Hello, Isabella."

I looked at his aged face. His dark brown eyes glittered intelligently under his grayed brows.

"What's the assignment, boss?" I asked.

"You shall be protecting a certain Mr. Edward Cullen. Cullen's father has recently found that his son is being stalked by Miss Tanya Denali and Miss Jessica Stanley," he replied. "He of course will know nothing of this. You shall be his personal assistant."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Here is his file. There will be anything and everything you will need to know about him in here. Here are two files on Stanley and Denali. They are to be taken out, _permanently_," he murmured.

I walked away briskly, clutched the file. In it I found a biography of Mr. Cullen and some of his hobbies, favorite restaurants, ex-girlfriends, etc. In fact, when it came to past relationships not including one night stands (there were about 20 pages for that), there were ten pages. I nearly gagged. This man was _definitely _a player. Oh, joy.

* * *

I woke up the next morning refreshed and ready to go. I put on a blue suit and got to work putting on makeup and regularly checking the file containing my alias information. I ran out to my charcoal black Volvo and drove to downtown New York City. NYC seemed to be made completely out of metal. It was pretty shocking when coming out of the countryside. There were buildings _everywhere_. I stopped outside the huge Cullen International building. Taking a deep breath I went inside. I, being myself, tripped and fell on top of a bronze haired, green-eyed god.

**A/N: Ok, guys. Here's the thing. I can't update for a while so make do with this. In the meantime, I want at least 20 reviews because I had 20 hits. I do accept anonymous reviews so don't cheat me out of one. 'Kay? Oh yeah and did I mention: The sooner you give me the goods the sooner I update.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so um... FAIL! I am soooo nice so, I'll let you have a chapter anywho. You guys did fail me though. I want 18 reviews by Friday though. A total of 18. Or else. And that is an active threat.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I did not write ****Twilight****. I'm just playing with the characters like Barbie dolls. I don't own the Barbie Doll company either. I liked Bratz better anyway. I don't own the Bratz company either. Heck, I barely own anything... Dangit! I must say that I DID write the plot and that HAS to count for something.**

Edward's Point of View (POV)

Some klutzy girl fell on me. I was about to yell in rage when she looked up. Wow! Her eyes and hair were a chocolate brown. Her skin was just _so soft _and _pale. _She was of medium height, but she was still very pretty. I just can't help myself. I need a slice of _that _cake. Mmmmmmmmmm...

"Excuse me. I'm from the FBI, the Fine Body Investigators, and I'm going to have to ask you to assume the position," I winked confidently.

Her eyes narrowed instantly," I'd prefer getting up, that is _if_ you'd get your hands _off of me_."

Looking into her eyes, I didn't realize that I had trapped her with my hands. I smiled and I heard her breath catch.

Bella's POV

Even though I knew what a player this man was proving to be, my breath caught and my heartbeat quickened. I pulled myself off of what'shisface and walked away. I went upstairs to go see Mr. Cullen. I got to his office but no one was there. I checked my watch repeatedly. Where is he?

The door opened and my eyes widened.

"_You?! _You're Mr. Cullen?" I questioned.

The bronze-haired sleaze grinned cheekily, "Yup."

"Oh… well then. What would you like me to do first?" I asked.

"To make like a fabric softener and snuggle with me."

"No thanks. Do I have an office?"

He pouted as I said these words and I nearly went over to comfort him.

"Yes, right over here," he said pointing to a door next to his room. Good, I thought. Anyone who comes in here has to go through my office first. I left quickly, faking tripping slightly so I could slip a tracker on his shoe

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Couple Hours Later Bella's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got my office in order and decided to go get some coffee. What I saw surprised me more than it should.

There was Mr. Cullen, sucking face off of what seemed to be one of his interns. They were tangled over the water fountain, the mystery girl's legs wrapped around his waist. I felt a fierce stab of anger. How could he do that in the middle of work?

I was strong though and just walked back into my office where I could watch him without looking like a stalking creeper.

Just before I got to my office though, I bumped into the hugest guy I ever saw. He just smiled at me and said:

"Hey, I'm Emmett. Emmett McCarty. What's your name?"

I looked up at him because he is at least two feet taller than me and replied, "Bella Swan. I'm that player's assistant," as I pointed at Edward who was _still_ sucking face obliviously.

Emmett laughed, "Thank god you aren't one of those chicks who fall all over him. That guy is my brother-in-law though so I can't say anything bad about him. That and because my wife would kick my ass if I dissed that sucker! He gave us the most amazing gift for our wedding! Condoms and a box of birth control pills. I will _never_ forget my honeymoon." He had a rather dreamy look on his face.

I just wrinkled my nose, "_Way_ to much info there, big guy."

He smirked at that. "Come on. It's time for you to meet my wife, Rosalie, and her sister, Alice. I think you guys might get along."

I spared one last glance at Cullen and said, "Yeah, I would, but I doubt Cullen over there will let me leave. I mean, someone needs to do the work around here." I felt uneasy about leaving Cullen alone. I'm supposed to protect him, but then again, if I met and was liked by his family, I could be around him without being detected.

Emmett just smiled and yelled, "Oi! Cullen! I'm bringing this piece of hot ass over to Rosalie's. I think they might hit it off!"

Edward raised a hand giving a thumb's up, not even turning around.

"Let's go," I said happily. As reluctant as I was to go, I was happy about not having to watch Cullen deflower some unfortunate girl.

**A/N: Notice how this update is much longer than any of the others. I tried and I think I did pretty well.**

**Since I'm greedy, I want 18 reviews. I know you guys can do it. Just click the green and white button. And.... WHAMMY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WHAMMY!'s. Heck, I don't even know who does. I hate disclaimers. They remind me of how useless I am. **

**2-4-10:**

**Tomorrow is Friday. If I do not have a total of at least 18 reviews by midnight, I will not update until Friday, February 12th at the earliest.**

**Oh and thanks to all who **_**did**_** update. It means a lot.**

**Have a nice week.**

**~Bookaholic Girl**


End file.
